


Superlove

by teamacotar (starfallinginlove)



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Superheroes, What else did you expect? - Freeform, because why not?, neither do loads of characters actually, tamlin doesn't exist!, the inner circle is now the night circle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfallinginlove/pseuds/teamacotar
Summary: Rhys’ mother and sister were killed by Amarantha. Cassian lived on the streets with his mum, then he got kidnapped. Azriel was locked in a basement. They were all kidnapped by the Illyrians.The Illyrians is a superhero gang, but they’re not very nice. Az, Cass, Rhys escaped. Rhys tried to find Mor, and when he did that he met her bestie Amren. And the five decided to become The Night Circle.Amarantha killed Feyre’s mum. Her dad decided to flee the country because he didn’t want any of his daughters to die. But Feyre decided to stay and fight her (she’s the only in her family with superpowers). She came into contact with Mor because she’d heard Mor’s in a group of superheroes who fights Amarantha.----The title is taken from the new song by Oh Wonder and Whethan!https://soundcloud.com/whethan/superlove-feat-oh-wonder-1BY TEAM ACOTAR - STARFALLINGINLOVE A_COURT_OF_TAR_MAF_AND_WAR RAIIINYFOREST A_COURT_OF_PAIN_AND_SUFFERING ACOURTOFPENANDPAPER REDQWEENOFACOTAR





	1. PROLOGUE

**APRIL 2018**

Feyre yawns.

“Darling, please, you know how it’s tearing on you..”

“Rhysand”

 _Oh no. Not my whole name,_ Rhys thinks,  _this won’t end well. I prepare myself for a fight. I’m gonna win it._

“Just leave it, okay? I won’t let her kill more people,” Feyre claims.

And with that, she turns to leave the room.

“She killed my mum and sister. She killed your mum. She killed Mor’s entire family, and a lot of other people too." Rhys argues, "She made your family escape the country, and a lot of other families too. And do you know what? I don’t want more people to die, but I don’t care, not if it means you have to die!”

“Get over it. I must keep this spell up, my life isn’t more important than others." She points out, "One death against hundreds and thousands?”

 _She doesn't know how wrong that_ statement _is_ , Rhys ponders, _Feyre Archeron is everything._

“Two deaths. I won't survive without you” Rhys leans in, to kiss her, and he feels her soft lips against his. His deft fingers grab her, wanting to feel her, to feel her wavy hair and velvet skin.

“Rhys…” She whispers, and Rhys realises it is too late to dissuade her. It’s a beg for help. She becomes a dead weight in his hands.

“Feyre. Feyre! _Feyre!”_

Rhys hears the others come running, but he doesn’t care. She can’t be dead. She can’t be! Just when he thinks it’s all over, she opens her eyes.

“I won't leave you, Rhys”

Then, Feyre closes her eyes again, and she stops breathing.


	2. RHYS AND MOR

**MARCH 1999**

Now he was there again. By the window. Looking at the stars. The moon. The night sky.

“Rhysie, I’m tired,” She yawned, “Can’t we go to sleep?”

“But the stars are so beautiful tonight. Please?”

She knew what he was asking for. He asked every single night he was here. She had hoped it would be different this time. Had hoped he would have grown away from it, or at least have the respect to not ask her on her very birthday.

She was eight now. A whole year younger than Rhys, and still, he was the one begging. Though, when she looked in those eyes of his, it looked like the stars were gleaming there, too, begging with Rhys.

“Well, okay then”

She put her fluffy, red teddy bear under her pillow, and climbed out the bed. Opening the window, she stepped aside to let Rhys climb out first.

“Thanks” He slowly climbed out, testing each rank carefully before putting his weight on it. When he was down, Mor followed. She climbed down swift, and turned to Rhys to say… Well, she didn’t know what to say. It was hard for him.

Sometimes she wished his younger sister would have been born earlier. Wren wouldn’t have made her climb out the window every night.

She shuddered. It was cold out here, and she regretted not bringing her cosy jumper. But too late for that now. Hopefully, they wouldn’t linger outside for too long.

“The stars are beautiful tonight” Rhys whispered.

Mor turned upward, and yes, he was right. They were… She felt free when looking at them. She felt that she was only a tiny part of this universe, and she could do anything, it still wouldn’t matter to the stars. That thought scared her.

“Come on, let’s go inside,” she said.

“One more minute,” Rhys said. Of course. Always one more minute. But still, she never protested. It was something with him and the night sky, that she couldn’t hold back. Shouldn’t. So she let him stand there, gazing at the stars.


	3. THE ILLYRIANS

**NOVEMBER 2006**

He thought it would be better here. When he had the discovered his powers, down in that basement, he had decided to flee. But it had taken years,  _ years,  _ to find an opportunity. When it finally came two months ago, when the air conditioning stopped working, and his parents decided to open the window close to the ceiling during the night, he didn’t think twice. He flew up and out, flew for hours until he came to Hewn city. The wind was bitter here, and snow covered the streets. It was far north of the little village he was born in, but he’d heard that heroes with the ability to fly had a place here. At the Illyrians. 

 

He should never have come here. Yes, he got food and shelter and training. But the other heroes didn’t seem to like him. They’d trained here since they were 13. He was 16, but still almost as good as those who had trained for years. He had had loads of time in that basement. That, and the fact of his second power, to melt into the shadows. To become invisible in the dark. The other guys didn’t seem very happy about that. 

 

Lya was the one who did the evilest things to him, but that didn’t matter as much; she did it to a lot of people. Rhysand and Cassian were worse. They seemed to have decided to be evil against him, for some reason. They teased him every time they saw him, called him things, pushed him so tripped over. 

He would have managed better on his own; He could have gotten a job, rented an apartment, lived a normal life. But now that he was here, there was no leaving. The Illyrians wouldn’t let him.

 

Well, it was time for fly-training in the backyard. Az rose and went to the door. Just before he went out, an arm pushed him in the back and he fell. Damn it! Those bruises would last for days.

 

“Having fun on the ground? Sorry, lad, but it’s day, you can’t hide here” Az didn’t bother to look if it was Rhysand or Cassian who had spoken; Their voice was pretty similar. At least, it was Cassian who had pushed him. He was the one with super-strength.

 

He continued through the corridors. Just when he was about to go out on the backyard, a hand pulled him in a door on the left side. First, he thought it was Cassian because of the super-strength, but he realised Cassian would never have been so fast. Then it probably was Havast, Lya’s right hand. Az’s tried to wrestle from the grip, but it was stone hard. He heard Lya’s voice from behind him.

 

“Well, I’m pretty annoyed of what you did last fly-training”

 

Oh no. He shouldn’t have flown faster than Lya last yesterday. Still, it had been really fun to actually show that she wasn’t the best.

 

“So, I’ve decided that you need to know your place. That you need to know your overman” 

 

The hit came as a surprise. But, he knew Lya wasn’t a very good speaker, and probably she couldn’t find out more to say. The punches said more than words, he supposed. Just as he thought it, he got a blow right in the head. Gods, Havast  _ really  _ was strong. The world seemed blurry, and he got a strange feeling of riding carousel. He hardly felt the last punch, hardly heard the door closing behind him before he went unconscious.

 

His head felt dizzy. Dizzy like a hell. He tried to open his eyes, but the eyelids felt too heavy. He thought he heard voices.

 

“Must’ve been Lya”

 

“Yeah, probably”

 

Male voices, definitely. 

 

“I mean I don’t feel sorry for him or so, but I dunno, it was pretty fun to see someone beat Lya. He shouldn't have been beaten up for it”

 

“No, I suppose not. But what can we do about it?”

 

He tried to open his eyes again. Nope, they wouldn’t let him. The fingers, then. Could he move them?

 

“Tease him like a hell, so he doesn’t know that we feel sorry for him?”

 

“Didn’t you just say you didn’t feel sorry for him?” 

 

Now, finally, his eyes opened. He looked up at… Rhysand and Cassian? Oh no! He had to get out of here. He tried to crawl toward the door, but his arms were way too stiff.

 

“Look, little shadow boy woke up” 

 

“Be kind, Cass. How do you feel?”

 

“I’m fine. Thank you. Now, I have to go to fly-training” 

 

“Too late for that. You’ve slept for two hours” Cass said with a little smile. Az looked toward the door again, and realised… It was another door.

 

“Where am I.” 

 

Not a question, a demand for an answer.

 

“Oh, we thought the cold stone floor downstairs was a little too cold for you to lie on, so we brought you to our room,” Rhysand said.

 

“We have a carpet,” Cassian said, obviously proud.

 

“Thank you, guys. But I have to go now” He managed to rise up, and once again tried to leave the room.

 

“Wait,” Rhysand said. Az turned around.

 

“You know, we’re sorry, for… For everything. You know… The teasing, and… pushing… and… Well, sorry” Rhys didn’t seem to know what to say, but… It was real. He did mean it. Az understood that.

 

“I accept the apology”

 

“Stop sounding such formal” Cassian said and hurled a pillow at him. Az caught it and threw it back. And somehow, the three of them ended up in a three-hours long pillow fight. 


	4. ILLYRIAN ESCAPE

**JUNE 2007**

**Az's POV**

Finally. They would do it tomorrow. Az had packed their clothes, a map, some weapons in a bag, now hidden in the wardrobe. Rhys had, for over a month now, stolen food in the kitchen. Some dried beans, salted meat, bread. Only a pound or so each time, so no-one suspected anything. They’d put that in the wardrobe too. And Cass… Well, he had made sure the Illyrians attention wasn’t at Az or Rhys. 

 

“Ready for tomorrow?” Cass asked from the top bunk bed

 

“Yep,” Az answered.

 

“Shouldn’t Rhys be here now?”

 

Az checked his wristwatch “He indeed should. He claimed he just wanted some fresh vegetables from the kitchen, that would go fast”

“Maybe…” Cass began but was interrupted by Rhys, bursting into the bedroom.

 

“Az. Cass. One of the kitchen workers saw me. I ran straight here. We got to leave, immediately. They should be here in, less than a minute”

 

“But… Our plan....” Az protested. But he realised it wouldn’t work. The plan he had worked out in months would end in an improvised escape.

 

“Come on. We take the window instead” Az decided.

 

“What about the metal grids?” Cass asked, confused.

 

“Don’t you know your own powers?” And with that, Az dove out the window. Rhys followed, and thereafter Cass. When they reached the grid, Cass tried to bent it.

 

“Nah. This doesn’t work! It’s made to keep us in here”

 

“All together,” Rhys said. He and Az gripped the grid on each side of Cass. They could hear screams from the yard. Maybe it was imagination, but Cass thought he could hear wings flapping down there.

 

“One, two,  _ three! _ “ The grid cracked, and the three of them flew out, heading northwest, to Velaris. Az had never been there, but Cass and Rhys had. They had both had family there, a family which was now dead because of the Dark Queen. They wanted vengeance, and he wouldn’t mind some fight either. But mostly, he wanted to be free. To be with his friends, and decide what he wanted to do with them, with his life. To rule his own life. Furthermore, the food at the Illyrians was pretty bad. Maybe they could get better in Velaris.

 

**Mor’s POV**

“Fancy watching another movie?” Amren asked Mor. They were sitting in her bedroom. In her apartment. Or, more like their apartment now, she supposed. Amren owned it, but she lived here, cause… No, she shouldn’t think about it. 

 

“Kinda not… I’m getting tired”

 

“Wrong answer. Try again”

 

“Sure. Which movie?” She tried to hide a yawning.

 

“Let’s check Netflix. Maybe there’s another superhero-movie coming out?”

 

“Hush! No-one is supposed to know” 

 

“Who here could possibly hear us?” Amren sighed.

 

“Maybe Morrigan’s beautiful, smart, heroic, super fantastic cousin!” Mor turned swiftly, Amren at her side, already with weapons in her hand. In the doorway stood three male, all with dark hair and hazel eyes. The one in the middle was the one who spoke.

 

“Who…. Who are you? And how did you get in here?”

 

“To answer the second question, Cass will sadly not be able to pay the reparation for the door” The man to the left blushed lightly ”To answer the first question… Don’t you recognize your own cousin, dear?”

 

“Rhysand?” She asked, carefully.

 

“Wait a minute,” Amren said from beside her “The door? Did you broke the door?” Mor hardly saw the swift steps Amren took towards the males before she stood with the guns pointed at each of their heads. Or, not the guy to the left, but he had neither claimed the door was destroyed or broken it.

 

“No-one destroys my property unpunished. Payback, your filthy donkey” Amren said, with that merciless voice she used to those bullies. Rhysand had the courage to chuckle. Amren was way shorter than all those guys, but you could easily see who had the advantage.

 

“Whoa, easy” The guy obviously named Cass said “I didn’t break the whole door, I only bent up the lock”

 

“How did you do that?” Mor asked.

 

“We are superheroes now” Rhysand answered, “And it seems like you are too” 

Damn it! I hadn’t seen him since we were like eleven. My power showed up when I was 12, the same year as my family died. His must have, too.

 

“So, what have you done these years?” Mor asked.

 

“Not much. My powers showed up, the Dark Queen killed my mum and sister, I went to the Illyrians to train, they were pretty bad guys, so the three of us left and is going to kill the Dark Queen. You?” He said it with a bored voice, but she could see his chuckle gleaming in the eyes.

 

“Well, my entire family was killed too, I lived in an orphanage until a year ago I met Amren here. She is a hero too, we talked a bit, she invited me to live here, and… Now we’re best friends. I mean, not that we have any other friends to compare with…”

 

“But, Rhys, aren’t you going to introduce your friends?” The guy who didn’t have a gun pointed at his head asked.

 

“Sorry. This is Cassian and Azriel” he nodded to the two guys.

 

“Don’t bother with those long names; You can call us Cass and Az,” The guy named Cassian (Cass?) said, “And your names were Morrigan and Amren?” 

 

Cass’ gaze flicked nervously to Amren.

 

“That’s right,” Amren said, “Well, what do you say, Truth Teller, shall we join their killing party?”

 

“Sure, Sharp Shooter. There’s nothing better to do. Netflix never comes with any good movies nowadays.”

 

“Wait! Sharp Shooter? Truth Teller? I want a superhero-name too,” Cassian protested.

 

“Maybe the Brain Searcher?”

 

“Or the Filthy Donkey?”

 

Az broke his silence “Maybe the Blade Dancer?”

 

“Yeah, that’s great. Thanks, Az. What’s your name, then?” Cass asked eagerly.

 

“The Shadow Singer, of course.”

 

“Oh, that suits! Rhys, you could be… Battle triumphant?” Cass continued.

 

“Er… No, seems a little too much.”

 

Mor suddenly remembered all those evenings as kids, when she was sleepy and wanted to go to bed, but Rhysand always wanted to go out, to look at the stars.

 

“What about the Night Triumphant?” She asked.

 

“Yeah, the Night Triumphant... I like it.”

 


	5. TEARING SPELL

**APRIL 2018**

Feyre yawns.

“Darling, please, you know how it’s tearing on you..”

“Rhysand”

 _Oh no. Not my whole name,_  Rhys thinks,  _this won’t end well. I prepare myself for a fight. I’m gonna win it._

“Just leave it, okay? I won’t let her kill more people,” Feyre claims.

And with that, she turns to leave the room.

“She killed my mum and sister. She killed your mum. She killed Mor’s entire family, and a lot of other people too." Rhys argues, "She made your family escape the country, and a lot of other families too. And do you know what? I don’t want more people to die, but I don’t care, not if it means you have to die!”

“Get over it. I must keep this spell up, my life isn’t more important than others." She points out, "One death against hundreds and thousands?”

 _She doesn't know how wrong that_ statement _is_ , Rhys ponders,  _Feyre Archeron is everything._

“Two deaths. I won't survive without you” Rhys leans in, to kiss her, and he feels her soft lips against his. His deft fingers grab her, wanting to feel her, to feel her wavy hair and velvet skin.

“Rhys…” She whispers, and Rhys realises it is too late to dissuade her. It’s a beg for help. She becomes a dead weight in his hands.

“Feyre. Feyre!  _Feyre!”_

Rhys hears the others come running, but he doesn’t care. She can’t be dead. She can’t be! Just when he thinks it’s all over, she opens her eyes.

“I won't leave you, Rhys”

Then, Feyre closes her eyes again, and she stops breathing.


	6. REVENGE

**JULY 2018**

“Do you know who I am?” Rhys asked.

 

“No,” The Dark Queen smirked, “Enlighten me,”

 

Rhysand tightened his hold around her throat with one hand, whilst taking off his purple mask with the other, “I am Rhysand, brother of Wren and son of Malia,”

 

“My name is Amarantha,” The Dark Queen grinned, “But I don’t remember you, or your filthy family. The killing, it tends to be a blur.”

 

Rhys smacked her around the face, “Do you remember The Cursebreaker?”

 

“Ah, yes,” Amarantha sighed, “Such a pretty girl, however foolish, thinking that she could hold me!”

 

“Are you going to get on with the killing, brother?” Azriel asked.

 

Amarantha looked up in surprise. She hadn’t seen the entirety of the Night Circle appear in front of her. Truth Teller, Sharp Shooter, Shadow Singer and Blade Dancer - they all looked down at her in total disgust.

 

"This is for my mother and sister," Rhysand panted, burying the knife deep in Amarantha’s stomach.

 

She snarled and writhed against his hold, but The Night Triumphant grip was indestructible.

 

"This is for Feyre," He slammed the knife just under her heart.

 

Tears were rolling down both their faces.

 

"And this is for me," He whispered.

 

Rhysand slashed the knife viciously across the pale throat of the women who had taken so much from him.

 

The Dark Queen fell to the floor, blood pooling on the bitter, stone floor.

 

However, Rhys didn’t notice this. He didn’t notice his friends rushing towards him as he himself fell to the floor in writhing agony.

 

Through his pain-clouded eyes, he could see himself splitting in two.

 

No - not exactly. It was as if a… spirit was rising from within him.

 

“What the hell is happening?” Cassian screamed.

 

Rhys winced at the abrasive sound.

 

“If I knew that, Rhys wouldn’t be having a bloody ghost coming out of him,” Mor snarled back at him.

 

Rhys groaned again… and then, silence.

 

“Oh, mother!” Mor squealed rushing over to him.

 

Rhys squinted open his eyes. And then he caught sight of… Feyre?

 

“I told you I wouldn’t leave you,” Feyre whispered, smiling joyfully at her love.

 

Rhys leaned over towards her, stroking a blood covered hand through her hair.

 

“You’re here,” He mumbles, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

 

“Yeah,” Feyre says.

 

Leaning over to kiss her (Cassian making retching noises in the background) Rhys cradles her in his arms.

 

“Never again, Feyre Darling?”

 

It wasn’t exactly a question.

 

“Never again,” She responded. 


	7. EXPLANATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just in case you get a tad confused while reading all of that x

**Basic facts about this au**

 

Modern time, superheroes. You are born with your super power, but it’s weak and unpredictable. Your power shows itself when you're 10-12 yrs. You have to train to make the power stronger and to be able to control it.

 

**History**

Mor and Rhys are cousins. From the age of eleven, they’d never meet. When Mor was 12, her entire family was killed by Amarantha, so she was putted in an orphanage. At the age of 14, she met Amren, who then was 16. They both had superpowers, bonded directly, and Mor moved into Amren’s apartment.  

 

The Illyrians are a superhero gang for heroes who has the ability to fly. Az, Cass, and Rhys all has the ability to fly. They joined the Illyrians when they were 13 (except Az), of different reasons. Az was looked in the basement of his parents house. He fler, and by the Illyrians he could get free food and training. Rhys lived with his mum and sis, till they were killed by Amarantha. He wanted vengeance so he joined the Illyrians. Cass lived on the streets with his mum, till she was killed by Amarantha. He both needed food, shelter, and training and he wanted vengeance, so he joined. At first, Rhys and Cass was bad boys, evil against Az. Then once, Rhys and Cass saw some other Illyrians beat Az up, and the three of them became friends . They decided to train hard, together, and then flee. 

 

The Illyrians is a superhero gang, who lives in the capital, Hewn city, but they’re not very nice. Az, Cass and Rhys escaped. Rhys tried to find Mor, and when he did that he met her bestie Amren. And the five decided to become The Night Circle.

 

Amarantha killed Feyre’s mum. Her dad decided to flee the country, because he didn’t want any of his daughters to die. But Feyre decided to stay and fight her (she’s the only in her family with superpowers). She took contact with Mor, because she’d heard Mor’s in a group of superheroes who fights Amarantha. 

 

Amarantha murdered a lot of people (Rhys’ mum and sister, Feyre’s mum, Mor’s entire family, Cass’ mum), starting decades ago. Feyre (with herbinding power) decided to bind her under a mountain close to the city, Velaris. But when Feyre died from the strain of it, her power stopped working, and Amarantha escaped. Now she’s killing people again, and rest of The Night Circle decides to kill her; so that she never can come back.

 

**Characters**

**_The Night Circle_ **

They have the little night court mountain as symbol.

 

**Feyre - The Curse Breaker**

Powers: To make and break curses and binding spells.

 

**Amren - The Sharp Shooter**

Powers: Can shapeshift into a dragon and is very talented with guns

One year older than the rest

 

**Mor - The Truth Teller**

Powers: Makes anyone tell the truth, you can’t lie to her

Red skirt thing on costume

One year younger than the rest 

Cousin with Rhys

 

**Cass - The Blade Dancer**

Powers: Strength, flight, charm

 

**Az - The Shadow Singer**

Powers: Flight, make portals (like teleporting), some kind of shadowy power that can make him invisible

 

**Rhys - The Night Triumphant**

Powers: Misting and Mind reading

Purple mask

Cousin with Mor

 

**Amarantha - The Dark Queen**


End file.
